


I Think I Like You

by AmmoHasTooManyFandoms



Series: Glee [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Gen, Graduation, I got more somewhere, Lemme get back to you on that one, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoHasTooManyFandoms/pseuds/AmmoHasTooManyFandoms
Summary: Mr Schue/Will/Whatever I call you now,For the longest time you were the father figure I never had when I was a kid. You cared about what I had to say, even when it was cocky or stupid or downright weird. You let me cry when I was scared, you let me laugh if something was funny. You taught me to be a better human and I can’t thank you enough for that. No one else would have been that willing to help such an ass like me. I was what some people would know as an “airhead jock” or a “drop kick”. At least, that’s what Coach says.





	I Think I Like You

Will thought graduation was bittersweet.

He was bidding goodbye to young adults; naïve and immature to the real world as much as they assumed they had a grip on it. He was saying goodbye to students he’d been teaching for three or more years; all of them individuals, with their own personalities, pet peeves and perspectives of the world. They all thanked him for the time he’d put into them over the years in different ways; Rachel and Santana had bought him a new guitar together for his own personal use, Kurt had promised front row seats at any Broadway show he was in to “the teacher who taught me it was okay to be me.” Puck and Sam gave bro-hugs and head nods; it was very them, and Will was touched even when it was followed immediately after by a slushie facial he wouldn’t forget. Blaine presented a beautiful bouquet at the last day of Glee club and Mercedes, Artie, Mike and Tina brought in a giant poster board full of photos of New Directions’ best moments; not just competitions, but the first time Mr Schue had received a slushie facial, the first win they’d had, the day the group had sung a Kelly Clarkson song for their teacher, and the times they’d all cried together- photos of them waiting together at the hospital after Quinn’s accident. Will couldn’t lie; he had teared up a little. It was a sweet gesture.

And then there was Finn. With the promise of working alongside his former teacher in the new school year Will hadn’t expected him to be especially emotional or sentimental; Finn could be kind of emotionally detached sometimes anyways, so when Will got told to meet him in the auditorium he didn’t hesitate as curiosity flowed through his veins.

The spotlights were directed to the centre of the stage where Finn was sitting on a stool, guitar on the stand beside him. When he saw his teacher come in he smiled, picking up the guitar.

“Mr Schue, the last three years have been the best three years of my life, and I can’t thank you enough for telling me to pull my head out of my ass. I’m a better person now compared to who I was back then, and I feel like I owe you credit for that… so I did a little something. I know you love old bands, so I looked up a couple bands and… uh, I’m gonna stop talking.”

The guitar intro to the Oasis song Wonderwall filled Will’s ears and he sat back in his chair to listen. Finn had an incredible voice and sometimes he forgot that fact. In the last three years Finn had undergone a rite of passage to discover himself, who he was, and what he wanted in life. Through that journey Finn had developed humbleness to himself when people complimented his voice; it was refreshing compared to the cocky jock who Will had blackmailed into joining Glee all those years ago.

“Parents, staff and students, please stand to welcome the graduates of McKinley High 2011!”

Principal Figgins’ voice radiated over the gym and the graduates stood from their chairs onstage, tossing their caps into the air with a cheer. The audience clapped and whistled and cried and Finn felt Rachel hug his side, squealing excitedly as she waved at her dads. Through the crowd Finn spotted his mum and step-dad in the crowd, rolling his eyes when he realised Carole was crying; he knew she was excited but that made him want to hug her and he wasn’t huge on hugging.

His eyes swivelled to where the teachers were sitting and he found that Ms Pillsbury, Mr Schuester and Coach Bieste were the only teachers that had bothered to stand and clap. Ms Pillsbury was crying and Finn was surprised when he realised Mr Schue’s eyes were reddening by the second… did they really mean that much to him?

Mr Hummel and Mrs Hudson-Hummel had their boys in tight hugs and then excited conversations the second Kurt and Finn were off the stage. Carole clucked over both boys and Burt praised Finn under his breath; Finn would take that over being kicked out any day. The four of them were standing in the gym talking and saying goodbye to their ex-peers when Will approached them, a hand clasping Finn’s shoulder. Finn jumped but the second he realised who it was he cracked a huge grin, accepting the hug offered.

“Mr Schue, hey!”

“Congratulations Finn; what a year.”

They pulled away and Will hugged Kurt too, nodding politely at their respective parents. Carole swiped at her tears, sniffling.

“We can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for our boys, what you’ve done for our family. We’re doing a barbecue with the rest of the Glee club and their families tonight. You should join us, Will.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t-“

“-come for a drink Mr Schue. Just a beer,” Finn pleaded. Anyone that knew Finn Hudson knew his puppy dog eyes worked on anyone in any situation. Will sighed, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Okay, one beer. What time?”

“5-ish, and don’t worry about bringing anything okay? On us.”

Carole squeezed Will’s arm, the teacher blushing as he took a sudden interest in his boots.

“That… sounds great. Thanks Carole, Burt.”

“Schuester.”

Burt gave Will a curt nod and the family minus Finn left for the exit. Finn reached into his back pocket and produced an envelope, offering it to Will. Will took it and went to open it but Finn stopped him.

“When you’re at home, man. Before you come over though.”

His hands buried in his front pockets and a blush crept up his necks, covering his cheeks.

“Thanks, Mr Schue. For… everything.”

Then he was gone.

Finally back at his apartment Will kicked off his shoes and took a seat on the couch, reaching for the envelope he’d put in his bag to keep safe. The envelope flipped open and Will was surprised when two pieces of paper fell out; one was a small scrap and Will put it to the side to read the main paper. It was addressed to him and a quick skim over the scribbles told him Finn had written this himself. It was kind of heartening, considering how much Finn hated English class.

_Mr Schue/Will/Whatever I call you now_

_For the longest time you were the father figure I never had when I was a kid. You cared about what I had to say, even when it was cocky or stupid or downright weird. You let me cry when I was scared, you let me laugh if something was funny. You taught me to be a better human and I can’t thank you enough for that. No one else would have been that willing to help such an ass like me. I was what some people would know as an “airhead jock” or a “drop kick”. At least, that’s what Coach says._

_Last year something changed and I’m too much of a wimp to go into detail in a letter just in case you don’t feel the same way I do._

_Mr Schue, I think I like you._

_\- Finn_

_P.S please don’t fire me before I start_

_P.P.S the other paper is my number in case you want to talk. Theater! Glee club! I’m gonna go now._

“Hey man!”

“Puck, hey!”

Puck and Finn bro-hugged, Puck’s mum going to greet Finn’s parents. It was almost half past five and everyone but one person had showed up; Ms Pillsbury and Coach Bieste had come which warmed Finn’s heart a little. He felt even more special when Ms Pillsbury hugged him without spraying him with disinfectant first. That touched him (pardon the pun). Everyone except one Will Schuester had turned up and the rest of the afternoon went by without a hitch. It was almost 10pm by the time everyone was leaving. Despite it being such a great evening with his closest friends and family Finn still felt a little hurt that Mr Schue hadn’t turned up- after everything. He spent a couple minutes convincing himself that something came up, but he knew deep down it was the letter. A letter was such a chicken way to say something; almost as low as a break up text.

Kurt was washing the dishes, Finn drying and stacking them just as his mum liked them. He and Kurt had fallen into a relatively easy routine over the period they’d been living together and Finn had to admit he liked having someone he could call a brother around. It was different to it just being him and his mum; but a good different. Kurt passed him a plate and Finn set to drying it, focusing on the plate to avoid conversation. Kurt didn’t really care for the lack of talking, and as he passed the next thing to Finn he cleared his throat.

“So… you okay?”

Finn tensed, shaking his head.

“Oh- oh, yeah. Yeah, I’m good. You?”

“Finn, I can tell, so stop lying. I didn’t see Mr Schue once during the whole thing so you’re upset. I get that.”

Finn disagreed, moving on to the next thing.

“It’s not like that Kurt, it’s just-“

“-you wanted to impress your new boss? I don’t blame you.”

When Finn tried to correct him (again), Kurt just winked.

_Oh. Sly bastard_.

The doorbell rang, bringing the boys out of their little moment. Before Kurt or either of their parents could get it Finn was at the door. He took a moment, swiping something from washing earlier off his shirt before reaching for the doorknob. He opened it and stepped back in shock at the visitor.

There stood Will. Will Schuester. Mr Schue. Whatever the fuck Finn’s supposed to call him now.

“Finn.”

“Mr Schue-“

“-are you mum and Burt still up? Kurt?”

“Well, yeah… it’s only 10:30…”

“Come for a drive?”

Finn didn’t even hesitate; grabbing his phone and Converse to put on later, he yelled to Kurt that he was going out. He followed Will down the path to the beaten up Camaro, surprised when Will stopped to hug him.

“You good?” He asked, and Finn stared completely flabbergasted for a moment, before he nodded.

“O-oh, u-u-uh yeah.”

They got into the car together and Will started it up, pulling away from the curb.

“Mr Schue?”

“Dude, call me Will remember? Colleagues now.”

“Right… Will, where were you this afternoon? I thought you were coming, my mum was so excited.”

“Yeah… I-uh, I read your letter right before I started to get dressed.”

Finn tensed up, looking for an out. If he jumped out the door anytime within the next minute he could land on the grassy verge nearby. If he waited any longer and protected his head he could probably reduce the amount of injuries gained from landing on the road-

“-Finn. You’re overthinking it. I-uh- I uh- hang on.”

The car pulled into a quiet parking lot and Finn determined he was either going to be brutally murdered (unlikely, Mr Schue was a harmless puppy), or he was going to get laid (also unlikely).

“Finn, I didn’t come this afternoon because I wanted to do this without everyone else watching, when it was just us.”

Finn realised Will had unbuckled his seatbelt and he definitely didn’t object when Will climbed over the centre console to straddle Finn’s lap. The older of the pair cupped the younger’s cheek, searching his eyes for any discomfort.

“Is this okay? Talk to me-“

“-fucking _kiss me_ already man.”

So Will did. He kissed Finn without a moment’s doubt, like he meant it because he definitely did. Finn froze for approximately 0.2 seconds before he leaned into the kiss and it became making out. They battled for dominance for a bit before Will relented and Finn licked against the roof of Will’s mouth, cupping his ass through his chino’s.

All Finn could do was smile.

Oh, he was_ so_ getting laid tonight.


End file.
